


from drowning to scouting out a potential boyfriend

by Anonymous



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sariel gets dragged to the pool by her sisters, Ultimate and Esencia then proceeds to be saved by an interesting lifeguard.





	from drowning to scouting out a potential boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: I can't swim and got knocked into the pool nearly drowning and oh shit there's a cute lifeguard on duty that saved my life

 

Sariel hung above a kiddie floatie, watching listlessly as her siblings played in the water. She was not used to water, but her siblings insisted she tried.

 

Without warning, the water came far too close to her eyes as it engulfed her, dragged her down. She flailed her hands, “He-” the water rushed to her mouth. 

 

Panic overtook her, where were the others. Her hands which were scrambling around, felt a body close around her, raising her head above the surface.

 

“Haa, haa,” she took deep breaths, her form still shaking. 

 

“Hey, are you okay?” She turned her head facing the man and couldn’t repress the daze she was in for a second.

 

“I’m fine.” She said, pushing down her, currently, inappropriate feelings. “Please, take me back to the poolside.”

 

The man muttered an answer as he swam towards the poolside. Sariel took the chance to survey the man who saved her life. He had unusually long, silver hair and a purple line that ran across his left eye.

 

Once they reached the poolside, her siblings were already there.

 

“Thank you.” She said, as he hoisted her up.

 

“Sariel, are you alright?!” Ultimate fussed, babbling as Sariel let her. Esencia was at her side, too with his boyfriend.

 

“Please, move aside.” The man told them and proceeded asking her about multiple questions. Sariel didn’t mind them and there was nothing wrong with her body. The man responded quickly.

 

He stood up from a crouch, blowing a sigh from his nose. “If that’s so, I’ll return to my post. Please, refrain from returning to the water for the meantime.”

 

“What’s your name?” Sariel bluntly said, her sibling’s chatter silenced.

 

The man looked at her impassively before saying, “Paradox,” and leaving immediately.

 

“Sariel, did you take an interest with him?” Esencia asked and Sariel nodded. 

 

Ultimate smiled, “About time, sister.”

 

“Hush, sister.” Sariel chided her, frowning. “It’s only a mere interest.”

 

“It all starts from that, sister.” Ultimate let out a soft chuckle and Sariel couldn’t retort when her sisters were the example of that line. A mere  _ interest _ on a man became so much more.

 

Sariel glanced back at the lifeguard who held that bored expression all throughout saving her. He is really interesting.

 


End file.
